Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an integratable circuit configuration with an analog network.
High-accuracy networks with resistors and capacitors are still usually made by discrete or hybrid technology. Although the expenditure for circuitry is quite high, nevertheless such techniques so far have been best able to meet the necessary demand for absolute accuracy, production tolerances, long-term stability and temperature response.
In contrast, integrated circuitry networks require a very slight expenditure for circuitry. However, they have the disadvantage of producing resistors and capacitors that are subject to major fluctuations dictated by production tolerances and temperature factors. High absolute accuracy and high constancy is attainable only at considerable additional expense.